life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mount Massive Asylum
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS GORE AND BLOOD. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT ANY OF THIS, CLICK OFF NOW PLEASE. Mount Massive Asylum is the main setting of Outlast and its DLC, Outlast: Whistleblower. If it were to be real, after the events of Outlast, its DLC, and the comics, how would it withstand the test of time? Timeline 1 day Mount Massive Asylum is among the first to be hit by the power outage sweeping the globe, putting an already disturbing place in total darkness. If the Walrider was still present inside the asylum, it would soon die due to the disappearance of all viable hosts. It is not still inside, but it is actually still possessing the colony of ants that it chose as its host after the destruction of William Hope's body. 2 days The corpses of deceased patients that did not disappear following humanity's disappearance prove to be a feast for the flies dwelling within the asylum. Singular corpses could rear several generations of flies, while piles of corpses rear many thousands of generations for the flies living within. 1 month The asylum is being overtaken by foliage, with vines growing up the walls of the asylum's exterior. The corpses inside are undergoing advanced decay, causing the food source of the flies to be limited to some degree. All messages written in blood located within the asylum have all but vanished, leaving behind vague, rusty-red outlines. In the prison block, the paint on the iron bars of the cells is beginning to flake away, and airlocks that are shut have begun to fail. The sewers have the highest density of the fly population, with more than half of the flies living inside, and the bloody stream leading to the male ward has become crystal clear water. In the male ward, the scorched remains of the cafeteria plays host to other invertebrates as well as flies, usually centipedes, spiders, and praying mantises. Dr. Trager's corpse is also still hanging in the elevator, the pulleys of which are beginning to break apart. The courtyard is unrecognizable, with the only recognizable feature being the fountain, which is still full of corpses. The female ward is the the only part of the asylum where plants grow on the inside, nurtured by the corpses of the dead patients nearby. The underground lab that contains the Morphogenic Engine is both plunged into total darkness and partially flooded, allowing fish and amphibians to prosper within. The Morphogenic Engine itself is falling apart, and somewhere in the deepest parts of the underground lab, Rudolf Wernicke's empty wheelchair can be found. The hospital section of the asylum, once the kitchen of a cannibalistic patient, now plays host to only flies and other insects. The recreation area is similar to the courtyard, but it hasn't been as taken over by nature as the courtyard is, as various features are still recognizable. The drying ground now plays host to various mammals and reptiles, such as various species of rats and skinks. Once the stomping grounds of the infamous Mr. Gluskin, the vocational block is now inhabited only by scavenging birds and insects. 1 year All the corpses within the asylum have been reduced to nothing but skeletons by scavengers, and the decaying building now plays host to a pair of thriving ecosystems composed mostly of rats, plants, flies, other insects, small reptiles, birds, the occasional amphibian, and various other organisms. The underground lab is still devoid of plant life, and functions more as a separate ecosystem similar to those seen in caves, but none of the animals are fully blind yet. 80 years In the male block, the elevator that killed Doctor Richard Trager is still suspended several feet above the end of the shaft. Trager's corpse has long since been skeletonized, and mostly sits on the bottom of the elevator compartment. Rust has done a number on the elevator's pulleys, which soon fail. The failure of the pulleys starts with a loud creak and a slight rumble, which causes a ceiling tile to fall out. Then, without warning, the elevator's pulleys finally give way, causing the elevator compartment hand half of Trager's corpse to plummet right to the bottom of the shaft in the span of a few seconds. 198 years (The Collapse) Moments before his end at the hands of the Walrider, the late Jeremy Blaire said "No one can know! No one!". Needless to say, in death, he got his wish. Days before the collapse, the ecosystems within the abandoned asylum have fully adapted, with parts of the Morphogenic Engine being under several feet of water. The ecosystem here is like that of a cave, with fish, insects, and amphibians swimming or flying around blindly, hoping that they bump into food. The large, spherical part of the underground lab is the only thing keeping the asylum from collapsing after all these years. That's about to change. At 5:57 AM in the morning, just as the sun's rays were beginning to peek above the horizon, the rusty globe of the Morphtronic Engine begins to creak as the metal frame supporting both it and the asylum above begins to fail. Several seconds later, a part of the frame cracks, igniting a chain reaction. One crack leads to another, eventually causing the globe to cave in and collapse on the floor of the underground lab. Mount Massive Asylum followed behind not five seconds later. The first part of the asylum to go was the female ward, almost falling in with the engine itself. The rest of the asylum followed closely behind, splitting in half, with each half tipping over backwards like dominoes and collapsing like houses of cards on impact with the ground. And with that, the last vestiges of Murkoff Corporation are erased by the hands of time. Fate of the Walrider The Walrider, having possessed various ant colonies over the years, has traversed almost half-way across what remains of the USA. When the Morphogenic Engine was destroyed, the Walrider itself exploded almost instantly in a fashion rivaling that of the Mother Of All Bombs, destroying a large section of the forest around it as a result. The resulting wildfire would continue for several days afterwards before finally being put out by a storm. Category:North America Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:USA Category:Colorado Category:Laboratories Category:Asylums